The Sky is Crying
by Minashi Taketaya
Summary: In Memory of Michael Scrimpshire of Stonewall, Mississippi


The Sky is Crying  
Dedicated to Michael Scrimpshire  
  
Author's Note: This Fanfiction is dedicated to the memory of Michael Scrimpshire, A friend of mine that died when he was only nine. I am thirteen now, and we were the same age. The day he died, it started raining, and, it was almost as if the sky were crying for him. Okay, I have told you the history, now I will tell you the facts. Let's pretend that everyone didn't self detonate after the end of Endless Waltz. Since all the fighting is over, they still have the gundams just in case. This is the first sad story I have ever wrote, so please, don't hate, participate! If you have any comments of how I can do better, then tell me please! I will appreciate it. If you send enough good reviews, I may continue the story. Thank you very much. - Minashi Taketaya.  
  
  
  
Heero Yuy glanced at his watch. "Where is Duo?" he said aloud wondering what was taking "the god of death" so long to get to one place. He had been waiting for 2 hours already. Duo's main time span for being late was only one hour, but definitely not two. Heero pulled out a cell phone that Relena had given him for his birthday. He dialed Duo's number to see if he was still at home. He let it ring about 5 times, then finally hung up giving up hope. "Where is he?" he said. "He can't be far, because this is a pretty small town." He remembered the memories of space, how all the gundam guys fought together, He remembered how he said he would never have to hurt anyone anymore. His mission was completed. "Well," Heero said, "Looks like Duo wont get a test run on zero's system today." They had planned to see how Duo coped with Zero's system in Deathscythe. We wont get anything done today. He turned on his heel and walked away from the warehouse that zero was in. He got into his car that Relena also bought for him, and drove off.  
  
Heero was driving down an old country road when he came to a complete stop, He looked up at the sight before him. "Mobile Dolls?!?!?!?" he asked to himself. "Where did they come from? Why are they here?" He jumped back into his car and put the pedal to the metal. Driving at 90 miles per hour isn't easy when you have traffic in front of you. Heero put himself into some very threatening life or death situations. When he finally made it back to the warehouse, he put a bomb on the door, blowing it down. He ran inside and got into Zero Custom. He didn't have the time to take it out of the warehouse, so he went through the roof. He flew over to the spot where he had seen the mobile dolls. When he got there he saw an unbelievable sight. All the other customs were there, but they were badly beaten. Heavyarms had no arms, Shenlong had no Legs, Sanrock had no weapons, and Deathscythe was nearly cut in two.   
"What's wrong with you guys?" Heero asked. "We've beaten mobile dolls before! We can beat them now!"  
"But Heero!" Quatre yelled to him. " It's not just mobile dolls! It's a… look out behind you Heero!!!"  
Heero moved just in time to be missed by a saber. He turned around to face his attacker, which was….  
"A GUNDAM?" Heero said, unbelievingly.  
"That's right," a mysterious voice said. " But I am not telling you the model of my Gundam, or my name. I just want a fair fight with you, Heero Yuy…"  
"How did you know my name?" Heero asked.  
"No comment…" The voice replied. "Now, LETS FIGHT!"  
The mysterious gundam charged at Heero and swung the saber. Heero dodged it, and charged back at the other gundam. He shot at him, but the guy…whoever he was…was good at the controls and did some evasive manuvering.  
The fight lasted for hours. Heero was running out of ideas and was without a weapon. Finally, Heero made a very tough decision. He talked to the other Gundam pilots that had sat watching the whole entire thing. He spoke to Quatre first.  
"Quatre, do me a favor," Heero said to him. " Tell Relena that I love her, And tell her I said goodbye. Tell her I want her to be happy, with or without me."  
"But Heero! Why are you going through with this? Why?" Quatre asked, tears welling in his eyes.  
"Because I know who the guy is now…And I must destroy him before he destroys anything else," Heero said.  
He changed the Transmission. "Duo! Be good okay? I have an extra zero system in the warehouse. Use it wisely."  
Again he change transmission. "Wufei! You should realize that some women are strong. Not all women are weak."  
Once more, he changed the Transmission. "Trowa, live your life to the fullest, and love Ashley for as long as you live!"  
Heero took off towards the sky, closely followed by the mysterious gundam. The others watched him go.   
"Heeeeeeerrrrrrooooooooooo!" Quatre yelled, watching the light from the rockets of the gundams disappear.  
  
Heero exited Earth's atmosphere, followed by the other Gundam.  
"Still as strong as you were years before," the voice from the unidentified gundam said.  
Heero suddenly appeared outside of Zero. He ran down the arm and jumped onto the other gundam. He placed a bomb right next to the control room door.   
"Goodbye, Father," Heero said as he pressed the button on the bomb. He, Zero, and the other Gundam exploded.  
Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, and Duo gazed at the explosion that lit up the night sky. Every single one of the pilots, though they were men, cried.  
"Why? Why did he do it?" Quatre asked. "Why?"  
A transmission came through from Duo.  
"He did it for Relena, and he did it for us," Duo said. As soon as he said that, it began to rain.  
  
Somewhere on A rooftop….  
  
A little boy and his mom were stargazing, when it began to rain. Strange feather shaped pieces of metal fell along with it.  
The boy pointed to the sky and said, "Look mommy, the sky is crying…"  
  
  
The End  
  
  
·Wipes away tear * Goodbye, Heero… Heero is my favorite,so I didn't kill him for a reason…don't get me wrong. I already have my storyline planned out so if you want me to tell you what happens afterwards, send good reviews!  
Minashi Taketaya  



End file.
